


Whispers in Bed

by prowlingleopard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Female Character In Command, Masturbation, Orgasm, Sexting, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlingleopard/pseuds/prowlingleopard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene I wrote. Female talking about being pleasured, you can decide whether she's being pleasured by a male or female. Whatever tickles your fancy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in Bed

Sorry got 'distracted'

Distracted by?

Myself, in the sheets with a sweet orgasmic ending

Don't say things like that I'll get all excited

What's wrong with excitement. Usually leads to a happy ending ;)

You gonna help me with that ending? :P

Maybe within your imagination tonight

Describe yourself to me?

Imagine me laying beside you in post orgasm bliss, you can feel the movement of my chest, a soft but deep breathing pattern. Pale thighs parted knees bent so my hips are easier to angle

Ohhh yeah I get the picture. Then what happens?

Dyed red hair splayed against your white pillow cases, a few stray strands falling forward on my face. Not so many as to cover it, my blushing red cheeks able to be seen. One arm above my head stretching upwards to grasp the pillow, the other still lay across my stomach, my hand still between my thighs caressing in slow circles as I ride out the last few residing tremors of the fading bliss. 

I lean over and you feel my warm breath as I kiss your neck. I whisper in your ear "wanna go again?" Your already blushing face turns even more red. You giggle and cover your face as I slide down running my hands down your soft skin kiss you on my way down.

Replacing my hand with your own. You want to feel the slide of your fingers across my folds. Keeping the pressure soft whilst I'm still sensitive. Hearing the soft 'Ohh' escape my lips as you do. My hands are searching, they slide across your shoulders, continuing up your neck to play with your hair in encouragement. 

Your breathing becomes faster as I gently run my tongue across you. I want you to beg me to stop teasing you and get you off. All you want to do is explode in ecstasy but I want to tease you more. 

Your tongue surrounds me, up and down. But never fully concentrating where I want it most. You're going to make me wait for it. Circling, around and around but never quite there. My hips are twitching all over the place. Suddenly you grasp them and place your lips over my clit beginning to suck. My soft cries for more tumbling from my parted lips. Hips thrusting forward out of control. I begin to beg. More. I want more. You increase the pressure, suckling harder but not full strength yet. I'm breathless. Whimpering. Trying in vain to pull you using your hair closer to me.

All I want to do is please you. 

Sliding your hands under my hips until they're balanced on your forearms you continue your ministrations upon my clit. My blood is pumping faster and faster, coursing through my veins as you continue. Pressure increasing as my whimpers turn to moans. One of my hands retract from your head, switching to caress my neck, grazing my soft skin towards my breast, leaving tiger stripes with my nails. Looking down as you look up our eyes meet, with a smirk you pull yourself backward. My disappointed whine hijacked by a flurry of movement; I'm on my front. You've flipped me over, knees bent, ass high and dive back to my clit with your tongue, the new angle stretching my back muscles and hips deliciously unleashing the push toward our shared goal.

Yes please cum all over my face baby. 

Tossing my head backward, elongating my spine, I beg for release. Holding my breath, you ferociously pursue, groaning with your own need to please me, your growls vibrating through me, sending even more pleasure through me. Just what I needed to tip me over the edge, you're grasping my thigh and hips to stay close as I finally let go, sharply taking in sweet lungfuls of air as my orgasm ripples through my pussy, hips spasming. The blood pumping through my brain as I'm falling over the edge of ecstasy. I'm lost in the feeling, you replace your tongue with the tips of your fingers, gently rubbing in circles to keep the pleasure flowing. Slowly rising up on your knees to kiss up my spine, reaching to grasp my hair and with a small gasp within me, pulling upright to lean back against you, swiftly moving your hand around to keep the sweet friction going.


End file.
